The Revenge V/Grudge Beast
is the twelfth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'V' arc, V'' standing for Virus (Dopant), Vehicle and Victim. Synopsis When the search for the Virus Dopant takes an unexpected turn, Shotaro and Philip must work to find the true controller and the reason behind their grudge. Plot Revealing itself, the Virus Dopant kills Kurosu as Double is powerless to keep the monster from running away as Shotaro senses sadness from it. The next day, after reviewing how the hit and run on Sachi began the Virus Dopant's attack, Shotaro believes that Yushima is actually the Dopant. Heading to a girl school where Yushima teaches art, Shotaro finds the Virus Dopant attacking Yushima. Double saves Yushima and fights the Dopant before it runs away. Back to square one, Akiko believes that Sachi may be the guilty party. Though Shotaro could not believe it, Akiko and Philip visit the hospital where Sachi is being kept and he finds her Living Connector. Philip concludes that the Virus Dopant is formed from Sachi's consciousness, and seeks to contact her through the Gaia Library. Upon meeting her, she tells Philip that just before she received the Virus Memory, she caught Yushima proposing to another woman. Elsewhere, Shotaro learns from Queen and Elizabeth that Yushima is a con artist who uses women for his art and recently started doing wedding scams. When Shotaro goes to confront him, he arrives just as the Virus Dopant is about to kill Yushima. Shotaro begs the monster to stop while he forces Yushima to apologize to Sachi. Neither Shotaro nor Philip can reason with Sachi, leading the powers of the Virus Dopant to take over, forcing them to transform into Double to fight the Virus Dopant. After Philip realizes that the only way to defeat the Dopant is to completely destroy it, Shotaro decides that they change into HeatTrigger and use the Trigger Explosion Maximum Drive to deal the deathblow. The Virus Dopant is vaporized and the Virus Memory is ejected from Sachi's body and breaks. Soon after, Shotaro punches Yushima for causing the deaths of the four gang members by breaking Sachi's heart. A few days later while closing the case, Shotaro begins showing symptoms of a cold. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Heat, Luna, Cyclone **Body - Metal, Joker, Trigger *'Half Changes:' **HeatMetal, LunaMetal, CycloneJoker, HeatTrigger Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : Koji * : * : * : * : * : * : *Young Girl: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside, '' episode 40, *'Viewership': 8.5% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *It is questionable how Sachi`s younger brother was left off the hook so easily despite causing the deaths of four people. *This also extends to Sachi as the hospital employees should have learned that she had a Gaia Memory after it was ejected out of her body. *This is the first time Double changes from **HeatMetal to LunaMetal. **CycloneJoker to HeatTrigger. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: The S Terror/The Maid Detective Witnessed It!, The S Terror/The Great Detective's Daughter, The Revenge V/Infected Car and The Revenge V/Grudge Beast. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢復讐のＶ／怨念獣｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢復讐のＶ／怨念獣｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes